minecrafttitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Silianat
'Pre-Titan' 'Early Life' Born while on his family was following the Regiment while on campaign Silianat has been exposed to the hardships and rigors of combat his whole life. The first son in a proud military family, where every first born son has served for 10 generations, Silianat has been raised from birth for a combat leadership role. Learning to shoot competently by the age of 6 he is a accurate marksman. Considered 'lucky' silianat had gone into 7 battles before he reached the age of 10, carried to the front as an ammo runner and mascot. At 14 he was sent into the Vostroyan Reserve Corps to begin officer training to fight the Emperor's enemies. 'Life in the Imperial Guard' 'First Command' A natural leader on the field Silianat was marked out by his teachers as one who would do great things. However, his skills on the field were not displayed on paper testing and he was shuffled into a brand new, unblooded Regiment on the front line of one of the many ongoing Crusades. Lt. Silianat was given a platoon of green troops and sent off to die in the service of his Emperor. His company, Gamma Company, was tasked with holding a ruined farm structures against a large raiding force of the enemy. Unfortunately, instead of a raiding force the main army of the enemy swept right through the area by the farm structures. Surrounded, but dug in, Gamma held on for 3 days of heavy fighting before a counter-attack by a veteran regiment drove the enemy from the field. Though able to hold its stated objective Gamma suffered heavily suffering 85% casualties. Lt. Silianat was the sole surviving officer of the Company and was promoted to Captain in the wake of the battle. It is in the after-math of this battle that Silianat would meet and begin the now famous Ganoe who was fighting under the alias of Capt Speirs. The Captains would continue to fight side by side in numerous campaigns on many different planets. 'Heroes of the Imperium' 'The Battle of New Cannae' Undefeated in every battle they had ever fought were promoted and had their Regiments combined due to heavy combat casualties. Speirs and Silianat would become legendary 'Heroes of the Imperium' in the famed Battle of New Cannae. By this time, though still a Captain, Speirs had command of the Regiment and Silianat had become a Col. Comissar. The battle of New Cannae is one of the most defining battles fought by the Silianat/Speirs command team. An entire Imperial Army had broken allowing 3 separate enemy armies to flood into the gap. The Imperium brought the weary men of the 506th Combined Regiment out of R&R and straight into the path of these three armies. The objective would be to fight to the last man and buy as much time for the Warmaster General to shift two Imperial Guard armies to pincer the gap shut before the enemy could break through the lines. Capt. Speirs and Col. Comm. Silianat were not fools, though told that help would be on the way...they knew that this would be a suicide mission. Their Regiment would be sacrificed in order to buy time. However, they would not die alone and planned to take hundreds of the enemy with them in a last stand not seen since the Spartans at Thermopylae. And they would not be fighting alone: Chaplain Koorban and his brother Space Marines would fight beside their Imperial Guardsmen. Also, after executing the commanding officer of a retreating company of guardsmen from the broken army, their newly appointed commander would also fight alongside them. The Space Marines would anchor the left flank, the 506th deployed in the center, and the reformed company would hold the right. They had very little time to dig in before the enemy came charging across the field of battle at them in a screaming horde. The Guard held their fire until the last minute..."Dont fire till you see the whites of their xenos eyes" was the order given. The in the center of the line, where they came up against the 506th, result was something like this: Though highly devastating to the first wave, this was just the tip of the iceberg so to speak. And on the right flank the reformed company had not been as lucky. Their new commander was killed along with 60% of their men in hand to hand combat after the enemy's charge drove home. Those who survived once again broke and fled the field. Col. Commissar Silianat dispatched 3rd platoon and a tank to hold the line there after shooting the momentarily victorious enemy down. There was a brief lull in the fighting as the enemy redrew up and reorganized its ranks before coming on in a second even stronger wave. Their own corrupted Space Marines had finally deployed across from Chaplain Koorban and an epic struggle began between these two powerful forces that soon had both dwindled down to nothing. Their artillery and armor began shelling our defensive works with some affect. The enemy then massed on our right flank with two armies combining for a second charge intended to break 3rd platoon and turn our flank. This was to be their fatal flaw. Though they had some of their strongest and reliable troops holding the center they were unprepared for what happened next. '''The Final Charge ''' The 506th was being hammered by artillery and suffering casualties and stood practically alone against the combined might of 3 armies. Given the option of dying in their trenches or dying on their feet the choice was clear. Col. Commissar Silianat and Captain Speirs shook hands and said their good byes before returning to their men. The shelling stopped suddenly and an disturbing silence descended upon the battlefield which was only moments long, but dragged on like hours. Silianat looked down his line of troops and slowly drew his sword. His voiced echoed loudly in that oppressive silence "Men of the 506th....FIX BAYONETS!!". Like some strangely bouncing echo the command rank back from the mouths of Captains, Lieutenants, and Sergeants. Captain Speirs led the charge with the battle cry of "FOR THE EMPEROR" screaming from his mouth. Unhesitatingly the men followed their commander in a headlong suicide charge at the center of the enemy line. The 506th was halfway to the enemy when suddenly explosions ripped up and down their lines. All of their armor and command units were targeted though only half of the massive ordinance being dropped landed on target. Unbeknownst to the 506th a fresh Imperial Army had arrived and the battle cruiser ''Undying Fury ''had begun an orbital bombardment from space. The orbital bombardment threw the enemy lines into chaos and allowed the charge to hammer the newly created weak spots in their lines. These weak spots were not for Col. Commissar Silianat however. He ran right to where the xenos enemy was thickest around their commander. Two xenos scum fell to his bayonet before he drew his power sword. He barely had time to get it out of the scabbard before the foul xenos commander was on him. Their duel was quick, brutal, and short as Silianat separated the xenos' head from his body. Silianat then led the charge with half the command over the now commanderless left flank of the enemy shattering them and driving them off the field. Capt Speirs led and even more valient attack that swept the center and the right flank of the enemy off the field in disarray. Small enemy units tried to make a fight of it but were quickly mopped up. The newly arrived Imperial Army began dropping in within the hour and drove the leaderless enemy armies before them and at the tip of the spear was the 506th, undefeated still. More to come.... Category:People